


Perfume

by musicprincess1990



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bart's Lab, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicprincess1990/pseuds/musicprincess1990
Summary: From sherlollythoughtoftheday on Tumblr: Molly wears a certain perfume that absolutely drives Sherlock wild.





	Perfume

_Damn, she’d done it again._

Sherlock stopped his breath, squeezing his eyes shut for good measure, as Molly leaned in far too close, in an effort to reach a particular slide. She mumbled a quick, “Pardon me,” under her breath, and was back to her own microscope in less than three seconds.

The damage was already done.

With his next breath, that light, subtly floral scent burned its way to his permanent memory. There would certainly be no deleting it after this. Once was bad enough – a similar occurrence some weeks ago – but twice now, she’d rendered him incapable of coherent thought with that blasted perfume of hers.

She didn’t always wear it; after that first… incident, he had paid closer attention, and noted the absence of that particular fragrance on her person. After noting this three days in a row, he determined it would be best if he stopped noticing. Several weeks passed, and he had very nearly forgotten about the sinfully delicious scent.

Until today.

“Sherlock?” her quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw her move closer, and he rose swiftly to his feet. “Perfectly fine, Molly,” he said in rapid fire, collecting his things as he spoke. “I simply remembered something very important to the case. Must be off.” He forced a grin, which faltered at the look on her face. Equal parts amusement and annoyance, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a case,” she pointed out. “That’s why you came here in the first place, isn’t it?”

_Bugger, she's right_. Sherlock froze in place, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried desperately to think of another excuse, one she wouldn’t see through in an instant. But it was Molly, and she always saw him.

As he floundered, her features softened with worry, and she took a step toward him. Sherlock automatically inched backward in response, and the concern in her eyes was replaced with hurt. “Oh,” she sighed. “N-never mind, I… I’m sure you have… more important things to do.”

Before he had a chance to anticipate her move, she rushed toward the door, which was situated directly behind him. In the process, of course, she stirred the air around him, and he caught yet another whiff of that tantalizing perfume.

And God help him, he just couldn’t resist it a third time.

Almost of its own accord, his arm shot out to catch hers, turning her to face him. He barely caught sight of her wide, startled eyes before he pressed an insistent kiss to her lips. She squeaked and stiffened in surprise, but in a matter of moments, she melted against him. Sherlock kissed his way along her cheek, then her jawline, until he reached her neck. There, he paused, and inhaled deeply the sweet aroma that he would forever associate with the woman in his arms. His pathologist.

_His Molly._

Sherlock groaned as his body responded to the overwhelming stimuli, and he heard Molly’s breath hitch. His mouth curved into a smirk, and he left a trail of open- mouthed kisses along her throat, stopping just below her ear.

“Don’t ever change your perfume, Molly,” he murmured before employing all his self-control and forcing himself to move away. He grinned smugly at her breathless, flushed state. “Come by Baker Street after your shift. If you like,” he added as an afterthought, then swept from the lab, leaving a stunned and very giddy pathologist in his wake.


End file.
